


Meow!

by ArdeaPurpurea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat, Cat!Calum, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, student!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdeaPurpurea/pseuds/ArdeaPurpurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.</p>
<p>Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Ehm... So first of all I want to apologize because this is probably really badly written since English is not my first language. Still, I wanted to give it a try because I just love Cake and I wanted to improve my English... I'm really sorry for the mistakes! I don't know if it's good enough to continue writing it... so comments and all of that would be highly appreciated!

Winter night, little shiny snowflakes falling down from the sky and landing on Calum’s freezing cheek. Like waking up from a nightmare, he opens his eyes and breathlessly takes a look at his surroundings. He’s in a park near his apartment but he can’t remember how the hell he ended up there. Trying to stay calm, Calum closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths feeling the cold air getting into his lungs. Then he remembers, an old woman walking up to him, muttering something under her breath and then everything turning black. 

When he opens his eyes again something just doesn’t feel right, an uneasy feeling takes over his body. He looks at his hands and he finds a pair of paws instead. He jumps and takes a few steps back, horrified. He feels small and light and he can see everything from another point of view, not the one he is used to. Calum tries to run but he finds himself stumbling clumsily trough the snow. Then, he slowly approaches a puddle of melted snow on the floor and when he sees himself in it he just can’t believe it. A little black cat is looking back at him and mirroring his movements. This can’t be true, he thinks. He is a cat now. He tries to scream, but he only manages to get little meows instead of an actual cry for help.

Calum starts running down the street, he quickly gets used to running on all fours and he finds himself in front of the door of his own apartment in a few minutes. However, he mentally slaps himself, hard, when he realizes that he is a cat and he can’t open a door, not that he has the keys anyway. He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him. 

“Hey, little friend, are you lost?”, a soft voice calls.

Calum, a little bit startled, then turns around and finds big icy blue eyes looking tenderly at him. At first, he’s taken aback by the young boy. He knows this guy, his name is Luke, he is his neighbor and he also happens to be in Calum’s biology class, in fact, he is the president of the biology club at his school. 

“Are you alone?”, the blond says looking at the empty street behind him, “you must be freezing… Here, let me take you home”, he says his hands reaching down for Calum.

Calum, however, has other plans. He scratches the boy’s hands with his sharp claws making him to take a step back, a hurt look in his face. “Who does he think he is?” Calum thinks. He is definitely not going to let a crazy cat-whisperer take him home. I mean, you have to be actually crazy to talk to an animal like that. 

Luke just stays there, looking at Calum, thinking what to do. He loves animals and he is totally obsessed with cats, he can’t let this little ball of fur freeze to death in the snow. Suddenly, his face lightens and he stands up with a smile. Calum curiously watches him get inside his apartment, which is opposite to Calum’s, and waits. It is not until much later that Calum sees the boy walking slowly towards him with something in his hands. 

The blue eyed boy stops, keeping a good distance between him and Calum, trying not to scare him, and offers him a bowl of a white liquid that Calum supposes its milk. Does this guy really think that he is going to catch him that easily? Calum ignores him and starts walking in the opposite direction when he hears a concerned call. “Really? What’s going on with this guy? Why is he so persistent?” thinks Calum as he sits down and looks back at the boy who is now wearing a worried expression.

“Okay, okay, I guess you don’t like me at all so I’m going to put the bowl here” the blond carefully places the bowl on the small porch, near the front door of his apartment “and I’m going to leave now… please don’t go and drink something at least”, and with that, he disappears into his apartment closing the door behind him. 

At this point, Calum is fairly amused by the guy. Luke is talking to him like he can understand him, like a cat could understand a word he says. Maybe Calum is right and his neighbor is just mad. Nevertheless, he just can’t get himself to leave. 

Calum sighs and starts making his way towards the bowl of milk Luke had kindly offered before and, once he is there, he starts drinking from it. He is still extremely confused about the current situation but he is also thirsty and tired. Maybe that’s why when he hears the door open and he sees Luke smiling widely at him he just absently walks into the warmth of the other boy’s apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.
> 
> Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the second chapter. Again, I'm really sorry fot the mistakes! But thank you for reading :)

The sound of the door opening wakes Calum up the next morning. He finds himself cuddled up in a comfortable and warm position on Luke’s coach. He hears noises coming from the kitchen and so he decides to investigate. From the doorstep he sees Luke biting his lip, lost in his thoughts while he looks at a big plastic bag. Luke’s hair is styled in his characteristic quiff which lengthens his ridiculous frame even more. He is wearing dark ripped jeans and a sweater which looks better than Calum would want to admit on the younger boy’s long torso. 

It’s not that this is the first time that Calum sees Luke, but it is indeed the first time that he acknowledges how handsome the other boy actually is. He could easily fit in with the popular people at school, just like Calum does, but Luke doesn’t talk too much in general terms. He is shy and a little bit awkward, definitely not the type of people Calum was friends with. Calum is quite popular at school, he is hot and he is the captain of the football team. He has a perfect social life; he is friends with the best people in his year and he also has the hottest girlfriend ever. He has to get his life back as soon as possible, and for that to happen he guesses he has to find the woman who did this to him. 

Luke, on the other hand, seems quite pleased with having him around.

“Oh, you’re awake! Are you feeling better, honey? Yesterday you seemed really tired. I just bought everything the girl at the pet shop said I needed for you to be comfy and happy in your new home” he says smiling and signaling the big plastic bag on the counter table. 

Then, he starts taking different things out of it; a big bag of cat food, a litter box and some stupid mouse-like toys. Luke looks at one of those toys, then at Calum and then back at the toy. Smiling he throws the mouse-shaped thing next to Calum who just stares at it, not moving an inch. Luke then moves the little shiny object around Calum trying to get a reaction from him. 

“This guy, I swear…” Calum thinks “he must think I’m stupid or something”. After a few seconds, Luke lets out an exasperated sigh and goes back to what he was doing. 

“Even my cat hates me, no wonder I’m always alone, I’m such a loser” Calum can hear Luke mutter to himself and can’t help but feel sorry for the blond. He doesn’t mean to upset Luke, but he doesn’t want to be a cat forever and he needs to get his life back. Not getting attached to his new feline life is his current number one rule, he can’t afford that. 

Just when Luke finishes unpacking the plastic bag, his phone starts ringing. Calum recognizes one of Green Day’s biggest hits coming out of the small electronic device before Luke answers. Calum is a little bit surprised by the song choice, he never thought Luke could be into that kind of music, he seemed too clean cut to listen to punk-rock. Actually, Green Day is one of Calum’s favorite bands of all time, which only makes him want to look through Luke’s playlist to confirm his good taste in music.

“I don’t know, Mikey… You know I’m not really into parties…”, Calum hears once he is finished with his musical analysis. That must be true, because Calum hardly ever saw Luke at parties, and he never misses the opportunity to party hard with his friends. He wonders what kind of party was that Mikey trying to get Luke into. 

“Alright, alright… I’ll go, but only because I don’t want you to miss it because of me” Luke explains. 

Calum is not sure what happens next but Luke starts blushing furiously.

“W-What? No! He has nothing to do with this!” Luke says, still blushing and awkwardly fidgeting with his sweater, “I mean, maybe he doesn’t even go, you know…” he murmurs after a short pause, sounding a little bit disappointed.

After that, Luke starts walking out of the kitchen, phone in hand. Calum follows suit, curiosity getting the best of him. He starts to think that this curiosity thing must be part of being a cat. Luke says goodbye and hangs up, shuffling on the couch. Calum sits on the couch across from Luke’s, staring at the blonde boy.

“I guess tonight’s going to be a long night…” he states as he reclines back against the couch. Calum is not sure if he is talking to him or just thinking out loud. “Maybe I should just tell Mikey that I’m not going… I don’t want to spend the night surrounded by people I’ve never talked to, but on the other hand… It’s Amanda’s party, which means…” 

Calum doesn’t finish listening to Luke’s ramble because he freezes when he hears Amanda’s name. There is no way his own girlfriend is throwing a party right after Calum’s gone missing. Suddenly he remembers their last conversation. He remembers telling her that he was going out of town with his football team for a football camp. A lie he had to tell her to be able to spend the weekend with his best mate. Calum hadn’t been able to spend some quality time alone with Ashton in the last 3 months because Amanda was always right beside him wherever he would go. Anyway, she never mentioned the party to Calum.

In that moment, Calum decides that he has to get out of that house, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The next chapter is going to be Cake af. Well... all it can be considering that Calum is a cat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.
> 
> Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a good day and enjoy the new chapter! Sorry for the mistakes...

Luke places a silver bowl with black paws drawn all over it, full of smelly cat food in front of his pet, smiling at Calum. He wants his little kitten to be happy and healthy and he knows he must be hungry since the day before the back cat had fallen asleep without having dinner. However, Calum raises his eyebrow at the food, ignoring how his stomach is growling, before looking back up at Luke. 

“Do I look like I want to eat cat food?”, Calum wishes Luke could hear him say. Luke is oblivious, of course, and waits patiently for Calum to eat his new food. After a few minutes of encouraging the black cat to eat something without getting anything out of it, Luke gives up and goes back to cooking his own meal.

Calum rolls his eyes and sits down at the table. When Luke finishes cooking, he places his food on the table, right in front of a very hungry Calum. Calum’s eyes widen as he stares at the delicious-smelling food. 

“Veggies simmered in a spiced tomato sauce and served atop basmati rice and fried chicken nuggets, not bad for a broken student, right?”, the blond says really self-satisfied with the final result, and Calum mouth waters. 

Luke starts eating while Calum looks at him pleadingly and starts emitting loud meows. Calum hates being a cat, but he already knows really well that Luke can’t say no to a cute kitten. Luke looks up to meet Calum's desperate gaze with a questioning look. Finally, he sighs and raises his fork. The cat smirks, his tongue darting out to lap at the food before he opens his mouth pointedly. Luke sets the piece of food inside, nodding in satisfaction as Calum chews obediently. 

“So, you like my food?”, Luke tenderly asks as he picks up a new piece of food. Calum opens his mouth instantly and Luke feeds the cat quickly. The veggies tastes incredibly delicious mixed with the rice and chicken, it all has a unique flavor which Calum loves. 

After a few minutes, Calum realizes that the dish is empty and Luke is staring at him with an amused look on his pale face. “Shit, I didn’t leave anything for him!” Calum thinks a little bit embarrassed, though anyone could guess. As if Luke could hear him, the blond opens the fridge, grabs a natural yogurt and goes back to where he was sitting before.

“You know, you’re the first one I cook for. I’m glad that you liked it, though”, the blond mumbles around a mouthful of yogurt. 

Then, Luke just smiles and Calum feels a little warm feeling inside, but he attributes it to the delicious food he just ate. However, and even Calum doesn’t like showing affection, he briefly curls his tail around the blue eyed boy’s wrist showing him his gratitude before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Luke with a content look on his face.

\- o -

A few hours later, Calum is watching some ridiculously boring sitcom sprawled on the sofa while Luke is upstairs taking a shower and getting ready for that night’s party. Calum should be the one getting ready for the party but instead of that he is locked in a cat’s body and he can’t do anything about it. 

At that point, his plan is simple: he will wait till Monday and when Luke goes to school he will figure a way out of there. He could easily carry out his plan that night, but he decides against it because he is sure that Luke will tell him everything about the party in the morning, apparently he loves talking to his pet.

Calum can hear “I miss you” by Blink 182 playing in the background and, once again, he wishes he was human to sing the lyrics he knows by heart. He involuntarily purrs and relaxes into the melody.

After what feels like an eternity, Luke walks downstairs, his hair still wet and wearing a blue flannel which matches his eyes, three buttons undone, black jeans and a pair of black boots. 

Calum tries not to stare, but did Luke seriously need to look so good in those clothes? Yet he is still alone. Despite being rather attractive with blonde hair and striking blue eyes, a slender body most women, and even some men for sure, would kill for, and a beautiful smile, Luke dated no one. 

Weirded out by his own thoughts, Calum suddenly comes back to reality. He blinks a few times and shakes his head repeatedly. He can’t believe what he is thinking, he did just not check out Luke. No, that’s definitely not what happened. He is straight and has a girlfriend, a very hot one for that matter, and it’s going to stay that way.

When Calum is beginning to relax again, a quick movement catches his eye. Caught off guard he yelps and attempts to block the assault with his claws. Instinctively, he snaps his eyes shut and shields his face. After a few seconds of anticipation, he realizes nothing had hit him. But when he opens his eyes again he sees Luke grimacing and looking at his hand. Calum can see a little trail of blood running trough Luke’s fingers.

“Okay, I get it… Still not touching”, Luke offers a sad smile and silently gets up and disappears into the bathroom. 

Calum didn’t want to hurt Luke, it all had been out of reflex. He can’t help but feel like an ungrateful jerk. After everything Luke has done for him that’s how Calum repays him.

The bathroom door opens and Calum can see the tall boy walking towards him, eyes still looking down at his hand. Luke grabs his leather jacket from the back of the couch, without looking at Calum. Turning on his heel, he swiftly walks towards the door. He pauses, looks at his phone one more time and mutters his goodbyes to Calum before closing the door behind him. After that, Calum is left alone, wondering if his life would be so much easier if he were a normal cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with this chapter. Actually, I'm in love with the idea of this chapter, because it is really badly written and I apologize! But Cake is just super cute... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.
> 
> Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.

Luke waddles around the crowded living room, a red cup full of who knows what snugly resting between his fingers. It’s already past midnight and he knows that it’s going to be impossible to find Michael in the dim, loud place. The last time he had seen him, Michael had been dancing with a fairly attractive brunette, both moving to the beat and not caring about anything or anyone else in the room. 

The blond knew this would happen from the very first moment that they stepped in the party. The place was full of pretty, young, drunken girls wearing cut-low shirts and extremely short skirts. However, Luke’s mind was full of a certain kiwi boy with raven hair and beautiful chocolate eyes named Calum. He was head over the heels for the football team’s captain, too bad he had a girlfriend… And was straight… And would never notice Luke… Let alone date him. 

Still, there he was, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room of Amanda’s house, pathetically hoping to come across his crush. Amanda was one of the most popular girls at school, Calum’s girlfriend and, also, the only reason why Luke had accepted to go to the party. There was no way that she could throw a party like this and not invite his boyfriend, right? At least, that’s what Luke thought. Even though the thought of Calum kissing and hugging the red haired girl makes Luke want to vomit, he thinks that if he can see Calum tonight, it will totally worth it. 

An hour later, Luke decides to keep searching for Michael. He knows that the other blond is probably busy right now, but Luke only wants to say goodbye to him. After all, it was a bad idea to go to the party. He is not feeling well, he is alone and Calum is nowhere to be seen. 

A boy and a girl are wrapped around each other at the foot of the stairs when Luke gets there, kissing each other and effectively blocking the path that the tall boy wants to take. He tries to edge around without touching them but there’s no use and he ends up clearing his throat. The pair of them startle, separate and Luke starts walking upstairs ignoring the slightly angry looks on their faces.

Once upstairs, Luke opens one door and his jaw drops wide open at the scene in front of him. A boy with a plain white t-shirt and a snapback is kissing heatedly a girl in a short little red dress. The girl looks at Luke and grins from half closed eyes, her lips slightly parted and swollen for all the kissing. Her unmistakable red hair is spilling around her face from a messy bun on top of her head, she definitely is Amanda.

“Shut the door already, loser”, the red head says and Luke just does what he’s told. He can’t believe what he just saw. There is no way Amanda would want to cheat on someone like Calum. From the other side Luke can clearly hear angry steps getting closer to the door.

“Oh come on, drop it James. He is not going to say anything to him. We all know he is pathetic and it’s not like Calum would believe him anyway”, an annoyed female voice calls, and then everything goes silent again. 

Her words cut like a knife. So, that’s what everyone thinks of him? That’s what Calum thinks of him? The tall boy frowns as he crosses the apartment towards the front door and he kicks the door as he leaves the building.

\- o -

Calum is pounced awake as Luke lets himself fall carelessly on the couch where the animal was sleeping. Calum stares utterly confused at the blond boy, his eyes are puffy and red and he is biting his lip so hard that Calum is sure it will end up bleeding. Calum instinctively moves closer to Luke and the blond seems to notice.

“Do you also think that I’m a pathetic loser?”, he says bitterly.

Calum watches as the blond sits upright in the couch and covers his face with his hands, his cheeks wet with tears and silent sobs coming out of his mouth. He stares at the other boy, feeling completely helpless. Suddenly, he feels the urge to hold him tightly and wipe his tears away, he wants to tell Luke that he is not pathetic or a loser and he also wants to punch whoever said those mean and hurtful things to him. But he can’t do it, he can’t be enough or whatever it is that the blond needs right now. Luke is actually the kindest person Calum has ever met, always nice and caring, he doesn’t deserve this pain. 

Luke is still crying and wiping at his face, his skin red from the friction, when he feels something rough brushing his wounded hand. Luke slowly puts his hands in his lap and watches how the little black cat softly licks the scratches he had made earlier that night, in an apologetic way. Shortly after that, Calum looks up straight into Luke’s ocean blue eyes, climbs onto his lap and buries his face in the other boy’s neck, wetting his fur with the tears. Luke is a little bit taken aback by the action, but still reaches out hesitantly to stroke Calum’s messy black hair gently, and relaxes when the animal affectionately presses his cheek into Luke’s palm.

Then, Luke presses his eyes shut and gives the little kitten a tight hug. Calum relaxes into the warm embrace and ends up curled up against the blond’s chest while he strokes absently his head. Allowing himself a brief moment of weakness, Calum snuggles against the warmth, feeling like he fits perfectly into the other boy’s arms. They both just lay there listening to the wind outside until their eyes fall shut. 

Even though he wouldn’t admit it, Calum might like Luke a little bit more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go. Sorry fot the sad Luke feels!  
> But yay for the ending! cute Cake is cute <3
> 
> Btw, I see some muke friendship feels coming in the next chapter, for all the muke shippers out there! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.
> 
> Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.

Luke wakes up the next morning to the bright light creeping through the living room’s window and a little body breathing beside him. Calum is curled up into a tiny ball next to where his head is resting, maybe a foot away from him. A little bit surprised, he reaches out to poke the little black ball with his index finger and Calum stares groggily. 

“Time to wake up”, Luke says, his voice soft, “maybe you even end up liking me”, he continues, mockingly.

Calum stands up and ruffles his fur a bit before crawling to the end of Luke’s coach and curling up again, facing away from the sleepy boy. Luke chuckles and thoughts about the night before are shoved aside momentarily. This is the first time that Calum hears the other boy’s laugh since he got there and he reckons that it’s way too cute. 

“Now that I think of it, you don’t have a name… I think that Mr. Sassy suits you really well”, he says jokingly while he stretches lazily on the couch. Calum rolls his eyes and watches as Luke reaches out to stroke his head, debating on whether to let him do it or not. Calum doesn’t want to hurt Luke again. Then again, he is aware of how attached he is becoming to the other boy and how much does that scare him. However, they are interrupted by some loud knocks on the door.

Luke growls and disappears swiftly into the hallway. A few seconds later, he reappears followed by a rather hangover blond boy who Calum also knows from school.

“Oh my God! So, this is the cat you found on the street? He is beyond adorable!”, Michael almost shouts and Calum wonders how the boy can be so loud this early in the morning. Except he realizes is not that early, they must have slept for several hours. 

“Yeah, but if I were you I wouldn’t try to pet him, he’s kinda grumpy”, Luke warns. Calum is about to protest in any way he can when he is cut off by Michael. 

“Well, let’s get serious then. What happened yesterday? I read your text but it was already too late. I tried to call you but there was no use”, he says sitting on the couch across from Luke and Calum’s, green eyes glittering with concern. 

A look of sadness washes over Luke’s innocent face as he remembers the events from the night before. He sighs and sinks back against the couch, looking small. 

“Yeah... Sorry about that. I just… I don’t know, just…” he stutters, “You know what? Never mind, I’m fine”, he tries to smile but Michael doesn’t seem to believe it. 

“Oh come on, Luke! Don’t be like that. Obviously something happened yesterday and I won’t go until you tell me what is it”, Michael states, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Calum is sitting between both boys, looking back and forth between them like someone watching a tennis match, his curiosity rising with each sentence they say. He wants to know what made Luke so upset last night so bad.

After a few seconds, Luke gives up. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you”, Luke lets out a long breath and frowns, “Yesterday I walked in on Amanda making out with James”. 

“No fucking way!”, Michael’s words echo Calum’s thoughts. The older boy doesn’t say anything else, he sits there, mouth slightly ajar, staring at Luke who is now looking at his hands nervously. 

Calum is shocked to say the least, “There is no fucking way, he must be wrong, she can’t be cheating on me”, he thinks, eyes wide open.

“But isn’t she dating Calum?”, Michael finally says, confused.

“As far as I know, yes…”, Luke answers, looking back at his friend with a worried expression. He doesn’t know why he is feeling uneasy when he barely knows Calum. 

“What a bitch! And does he know?”, Michael asks again, curiously.

“I don’t think so… I mean, I didn’t see him at the party and I highly doubt that she plans on telling him anyway for what she said to me…”, Luke says lowering his voice to a whisper, the last part barely audible. 

“Oh right, now that you mention it I recall someone saying that he is out of town on a football camp or something like that… Wait, what did she say to you?”, Michael asks as he gets closer to Luke and places his hand on the other boys knee, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Oh… Well, she basically said that Calum, well, and everyone else, thinks I am rather pathetic and he wouldn’t believe me if I told him the truth”, Luke shrugs, trying to hide the pain those words had caused him. 

“So that’s why you were upset…”, his friend nods knowingly and Luke is caught off guard by the sudden tenderness in his tone. 

“Ehm… Yeah, I guess anyone likes to be called that”, he nervously replies unable to look at Michael who is staring back at him, eyebrow raised. 

“You know that’s not what I mean. Well, yes, but no… What really hurt you was Calum thinking that you’re all of those things”, Luke’s cheeks turn scarlet at Michael’s statement.

“What? No! I mean…”

“Luke…”, the blond interrupts the stuttering boy who is lamely trying to defend himself. Michael knows better, though. 

“Don’t try to deny it. We both know how big of a crush you have on the boy…”. Michael smirks but his voice is soft and, for the second time that morning, Luke gives up. Michael is his best friend. Actually, Michael is his only friend and he knows him better than Luke knows himself. So Luke just sighs defeatedly.

“Maybe I am indeed pathetic. Pinning over someone who will never spare a thought for me and still feeling bad for him because that girl cheated on him… If only I…”, frustration clear in the taller boy’s voice. 

“Don’t you dare to think that! You’re not pathetic, period. You’re just too nice. You’re great and anyone that cannot see that is not worth it, okay? Now, let’s play some fifa and forget about everything, shall we?”, Michael smiles warmly.

“Yeah… Okay”, Luke simply says, now feeling slightly better thanks to Michael’s reassuring words. And with that, Michael stands up to turn the TV on. They don’t say anything for a while, both feeling comfortable with the silence. When the video game logo appears on the screen, Luke speaks.

“Hey… thank you, Mikey”

“Anytime, Lukey” 

 

Calum, who had been listening to the whole exchange, stares at them all wide-eyed and unable to make a move. His mind is racing and his heart is pounding in his chest. He feels overwhelmed by all the information. Not only has he found out that his girlfriend is cheating on him. No, he has also discovered that Luke has a crush on him.

Luke, the boy who found him and has been taking care of him. 

Luke, the boy whose eyes are the color of the sky and whose laughter is as warm as summer. 

Luke, the boy who has been making him think and feel strange things in a short amount of time, has a crush on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to take a second to say thank you all for reading! This is my first attempt at writing in another language and I know it's not that great and I probably make a lot of mistakes, so thank you very much for putting up with my bad writing skills! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though there is no much Cake in it!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.
> 
> Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.

Almost the entire week passes since that fateful day, the day everything came crashing down on Calum, and he still hasn’t recovered. He feels lost and confused, now more than ever, without knowing what to do. 

Luke came back to his usual self after Michael left on Sunday, although there are times that Calum can see a glint of sadness in the boy’s blue eyes. He takes care of Calum and makes sure that he gets everything he needs. They spend a lot of time together, which is really not helping the raven haired boy at all, or maybe it is. 

Calum has gotten to know Luke. He knows that Luke’s favorite food is pepperoni pizza but he doesn’t order it that much because he loves to cook. He knows that the hardest day of the week for Luke is Wednesday because he feels self conscious during PE lessons (Calum doesn’t understand why). He knows that Luke loves reading and gets really emotional whenever he finishes a book that he especially enjoyed reading. He knows that Luke plays guitar and, in his opinion, he plays very well. Calum knows a lot about Luke only by watching him or listening to him and a part of him wants to know more, but the other part is screaming that he shouldn’t want that. 

Instead of paying attention to Luke, Calum forces himself to feel what he thinks he should be feeling, but after a couple of days he realizes that he can’t. He thinks that he should feel angry or upset about his girlfriend cheating on him, but he simply doesn’t, he doesn’t care at all. On the other hand, he feels too much for Luke. His “confession” ceaselessly and continuously crosses his mind. Calum knows that it isn’t love, it’s just a crush what the other boy has on him, but even that is enough to make him go crazy. 

A feeling creeps into his skin every time that Luke mentions Calum, every time that he says how he doesn’t deserve what Amanda did to him, every time that he says how he is dying to tell him the truth but he won’t, every time that he strokes softly his dark fur, every time that he looks fondly at him with those beautiful blue eyes, every time that he holds him tightly, every time that he falls asleep with him in his arms... 

But Luke’s feelings are not reciprocated. 

Or at least, that’s what Calum wants to believe. 

\- o - 

It’s Friday again when Calum reaches his limit. He is going out of his mind and he wants to wake up from that nightmare. He needs to. So that morning, he sets his mind on doing something about the situation.

Every morning, after finishing his breakfast, Luke goes to his bedroom to pick up his backpack and then heads to school. He always leaves his keys in a small key bowl next to the front door of his apartment. This morning isn’t different from the rest, so when Luke walks out of the kitchen after having breakfast, Calum runs towards the hall. He spots the keys and picks them up with his mouth. Then he goes back to the kitchen, leaves the keys on the table and hides behind the kitchen door.

Easy as pie.

Luke is about to leave the apartment, door open and all, when he realizes that the keys are not where they should be. Confused, he gets into his apartment again and starts looking for the lost object everywhere. He is getting really nervous because he hates being late, especially on a Friday, since his first class in the morning is biology, his favorite. When the blond enters the kitchen, Calum sneaks out of it using his newly-acquired stealth and runs outside. 

Luke finds his keys easily and Calum watches him close the door and leave from behind a bush. When the taller boy is out of sight Calum lets out a heavy breath he didn’t realize he was holding. There is no turning back now. Calum starts to walk down the street not looking back to avoid second guessing himself and heads to the park where everything started. He has to do it in order to get his life back. 

\- o - 

It’s not until a few hours later when Calum starts to think that maybe running away on a cold windy day was not a good idea after all. He has been wandering around the park for hours and he is starting to freeze. He feels stupid. Did he really think that the mysterious woman was going to be there and turn him into a human again that easily? No way.

The cold slaps his naked face as he walks and Calum squeezes tears from his eyes, his breath rolls from his mouth in short frosted puffs. His entire body is beginning to hurt now and his nose is cold, so he curls up under a bench, hiding his nose in his fluffy tail. 

After a few minutes, he is shaking with cold and unable to move. His paws are starting to lose sensation and he is feeling very uncomfortable. His ears are completely flattened to the sides of his head and his nose and eyes are hidden in his tail. There is nothing more he can do to try to keep himself warm. Attempting to stand, he collapses in the cold hard ground again. Exhausted, he decides to rest his head for a moment. 

Half an hour later, he starts to feel numb and very sleepy from the cold. He knows that he is in real danger now, but his body is not responding at all. He is having a hard time maintaining consciousness and even though he is trying with all his might, he feels how his eyes are starting to close against his will.

By that moment, he can’t feel anything. 

Anything but the need to feel Luke’s warm body pressing against his own, and, as his eyes fall shut, he regrets the moment he decided to leave the other boy’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! First of all I want to thank everyone for all the sweet comments! Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing, you’re all so nice and I love you <3
> 
> I have to say that this story may be reaching its end, but don’t worry, there are still a few chapters to go. Hopefully, cake filled chapters.
> 
> And sorry about this chapter, I'm not happy with it, but I promise that there will be some real Cake in the next!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.
> 
> Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long! I hope it's worth the wait :)

The wind is howling outside, signaling an impending storm. Luke has been looking all over his apartment for his cat he hasn't seen since that morning. He is getting nervous now, as the possibility of the little cat being outside starts to seem more and more probable. 

Luke can’t believe it. He is always looking over his beloved pet, constantly, and now he is gone. There is no sign of the kitten, anywhere. His food is untouched, Luke notices, which only makes it worse because he knows his cat loves the food Luke cooks, especially the scrambled eggs he prepares every morning for both of them. From the very first day that the animal rejected the cat food Luke bought, the tall boy has been sharing his food or even cooking for him. He even read some specialized books that promote natural cat diets to make sure that he wasn’t feeding his cat something dangerous for him. 

The blond sighs desperately as he rubs his eyes. “Okay… relax and think, Luke”, he says to himself, trying to concentrate. “Every single window was closed when I left the apartment, I already checked that. And obviously the door was closed too… Wait, the door…”

Shit. 

Suddenly everything clicks in his head and realizes how stupid he is. Luke takes his coat and his scarf and leaves the apartment as fast as he can. Once outside, he runs down the street looking everywhere, his heart is racing and his clothes are getting wet from the rain, but he doesn’t care. When he is about to call the cat’s name he stops and growls, frustrated with his own stupidity. He can’t call the cat’s name because he doesn’t have one. Naming him is the first thing that he should have done, but there is no time for regrets now, he has to keep searching. 

Fifteen minutes later, Luke is soaked and breathless. He is standing with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, in front of a park. “If there is a place where a cat would go in this neighborhood is this park”, he thinks as he enters the park, his pace getting faster with each step.

The park is silent, still, the only sound heard is the rain falling down onto the pavement. The park has a large open grassy area with some trees and a lot of bushes along a granitic sand pathway. Luke’s eyes drift over the picturesque landscape, and fall onto a big, white fountain, surrounded by towering trees, at the end of the pathway. When he gets there, he takes a look at his surroundings and his heart stops for a second when he notices a tiny black ball of fur lying on the ground, under a bench.

Luke runs towards the bench and picks the kitten up, embracing him tightly. The blond sighs with relief when his beloved cat groggily opens his eyes and looks into his owner’s glassy blue eyes. Seeing the kitten in such a state is heartbreaking, Luke pulls him against his chest and buries his face into the soft black fur, kissing the cat’s head. “Thank God you’re alright, I was so fucking scared. Just hold on, I’ll take you home”, the blue eyed boy whispers. He can feel the cat shivering from the cold in his arms, so Luke wraps his scarf around the animal and starts running as fast as he can towards his apartment. 

A faint shadow watches the boy run away from behind a tree, without being noticed. A smile crosses the woman’s old features as she pronounces some intelligible words and disappears again into the darkness of the park…

\- o - 

By the time Luke is back in his apartment, he is drenched but Calum is now dry and warm wrapped up in the other boy’s scarf. Calum feels safe there, his face pressed against Luke’s chest and holding onto him for dear life. He lets Luke carry him gently to the couch, where the boy sits down, holding the cat tighter than he ever had before.

Luke just saved his life. Calum still can’t believe how stupid he was running away from him because now, for the first time in a long time, he feels at home.

The blond presses light kisses to the kitten’s head while sweetly caressing his fur and Calum starts to feel overwhelmed. The continuous flow of sensations coursing through his body is making him numb, he has never felt like that before. He starts shivering again, but not from the cold but from something else, although he can’t pinpoint what it is exactly.

Luke seems to notice that something is wrong and stops kissing him. Calum looks up to meet the other boy’s gaze, looking for beautiful icy blue eyes, and that’s when he feels it. He can feel everything and Calum finally lets himself admit how much he wants Luke. But Luke freezes, his cat’s eyes look different… those eyes are filled with deep emotions, emotions that are way too human… 

Suddenly, everything changes. 

Calum starts to feel bigger, heavier and after mere seconds he finds himself sitting on Luke’s lap, hands clenching desperately to the other boy’s shirt and his face only a few inches apart from the blond’s.

Luke stiffens under him but doesn’t dare to move. Calum fucking Hood is there, where his cat had been a few seconds ago. Flawless dark hair, tanned skin and wide open chocolate eyes staring right into his soul. Beautiful. He can feel the tanned boy’s hot and fast breath on his lips and they stay that way for what it seems like hours.

At this point, Calum is too overwhelmed to think straight so when Luke finally opens his mouth to say something, Calum closes the gap between them and silences him with a kiss. He runs a hand through the other boy’s blonde hair while his other hand rests on his chest. Luke is obviously caught off guard by the kiss, but after a few seconds, his body moves on his own, hands resting on Calum’s hips and lips beginning to move against the other boy’s. The kiss is messy and desperate, but relatively short. 

It takes Luke a few seconds before his brain kicks in and snaps out of the trance he was in. When he realizes what is happening, he pulls Calum far away abruptly, leaving him sprawled on the couch with a horrified expression on his face. Luke stares at him from the other side of the couch with his eyes wide open and his fingers touching his trembling lips. It is too much for him. His cat just turned into a human and kissed him. And by human he means his freaking crush. He opens his mouth to say something again, but the words tangle in his throat.

“Fuck, Luke, wait I didn-“, Calum immediately understands what he has done and tries to calm the other boy, his hands reaching for the blond, but he gets interrupted.

“Get out”

“What? I-“

“I said get out of here!”, Luke snaps. His words are harsh but his expression one of pure confusion and fear. 

Calum gets up slowly and looks at Luke. He knows this is so fucked up and there is nothing he can do to fix it, at least right now. Luke has the right to be confused or even angry. After all, he was the one who was oblivious of Calum’s situation and Calum’s feelings. Calum got to know the blond better and slowly fell for him, but for Luke that never happened. The dark haired boy got carried away, he was feeling so much that he couldn’t control his emotions and now Luke is afraid of him, God, he probably hates him. 

So Calum just obeys and walks towards the door, shutting it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAKEEEE!! :)
> 
> So, what do you think?? A lot of important things happened in this chapter. 
> 
> Btw, SGFG is AMAZING!!!
> 
> Love you all <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.
> 
> Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.

“Luke, drugs are not cool, you know that?”

It’s past midnight and Luke can’t sleep so he calls Michael in a desperate attempt to calm down. He knows that Michael spends most of his nights playing videogames if they are not hanging out together, so he is not afraid of waking him up when he dials his number at 2 o’clock in the morning. 

“Mikey, I’m trying to be serious here!”, Luke frowns and pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

“Okay, okay, let me see…”, he hears Michael say, his voice losing its mocking tone. Luke can imagine him lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling with a concentrated look on his face while analyzing the situation thoroughly, “So, your cat just turned into a human, right?”

“Yes”

“That human being Calum Hood, your ultimate crush”

“Yes”

“And then he kissed you”

“Y-yeah”

“And after that you kicked him out”

“Yeah…”

Michael stops talking and Luke feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest as he nervously waits for his best friend’s next words.

“Well, that’s what I call a cat-astrophe!”

And the next thing Luke hears is a hysterical and loud laugh on the other end of the line. 

“Michael!!”, Luke shouts into the phone, completely frustrated.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Luke, this is just too much”, the blond tries to apologize but can’t stop the burst of laughter that fights its way up his throat. A few seconds later he is laughing his ass off again. 

“I’m going to hang up”

“Wait, no, no! Luke, but are you really talking seriously?”, Michael says, a little bit concerned by Luke’s angry tone, but still slightly giggling. 

“Look, Mikey, I don’t need this right now, I’ll talk to you tomorrow”, Luke runs a hand through his hair as he speaks. He is trying to talk about a really serious matter for him and his best friend seems to be having the time of his life at his expense.

“Wait, Luke, okay, I’ll stop”, the other blond promises and Luke notices the honesty in his words, “But you have to admit that this is hard to believe”

“No shit, Sherlock”, Luke replies sarcastically, still hurt by his friend’s behavior. 

“Okay, let’s forget about Calum’s secret animagus transformation abilities because I guess we are not going to find a logic explanation for that part…” Michael starts, now determined to help his friend, “But, did he really kiss you?”

“Yes, he did”, Luke feels the heat burning his cheeks and is glad that no one can see him right now.

“Wow, that’s definitely something, you should be happy! Why did you kick him out, then?”

And there is the dreaded question for which Luke has no answer. 

“I- I don’t know! I was scared or confused or both and I just… did…”, he pathetically stutters. 

“Don’t worry about that, it’s kind of normal given the circumstances… Hey, maybe he likes you too”, Michael tries to lighten the mood, feeling Luke’s nervousness. He is not lying though; Calum kissing Luke out of the blue has to mean something, right? 

“Yeah, sure… I kicked him out!”, Luke snaps, bitterly.

“And he kissed you!”, his friend replies, annoyed “For God’s sake, Luke, stop being so insecure and just talk to him, okay?”, he finishes, his words soft and tender now.

“No, I can’t”

“Yes, you can”

“Mikey…”

“Luke”

Sigh.

“Alright… I guess I’ll try… At least, I deserve an explanation”, the blue eyed boy says, trying to convince himself. Although, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“That’s my boy”, Michael says and Luke can hear the other boy’s smile through the phone.

However, Luke knows that it’s not going to be easy facing Calum after what happened… only thinking about it makes Luke turn scarlet red. Not only because of the kiss. Calum has been living with him all along and he heard Luke saying he has a crush on him. Every time that Luke remembers that part he wants to bury his head in the sand and disappear forever. But Michael is right, he should talk to the boy. And he will, on Monday. 

\- o -

Calum never thought that getting his life back would be that stressing. 

The first thing he did when he got home was call his parents. They were fairly worried about him but they also knew that Calum wasn’t the type of son who would call his parents every day. In fact, he was rather independent. The thing is that Calum told them that he had been out of town with his football team and apologized for not calling, and they believed him. 

He also had to explain his absence from school, which was way easier than he anticipated. He told his teachers that he had been really ill during the week and they believed him. As simple as that. After all, he was a good student, definitely not the best, but not the one who would skip classes and all that shit neither. 

The hardest part was calling Ashton. Calum didn’t even know how to start. In the end, he decided to tell him the truth. Ashton was his best friend and even though the talk was long and hard, the blond ended up believing every single part of the story. One of Ashton’s multiple virtues is empathy and Calum is very grateful for that. As expected, Ashton advised Calum to talk to Luke and Calum agreed. But Luke was not the only person he had to talk to. He had to break up with Amanda, too.

\- o -

Calum’s heart is shuddering in his chest as he walks through the hallway on Monday. Today is the day. He has been thinking of Luke the whole weekend and today his legs are shaking and he is really scared. By the way the blond acted when he kissed him there’s a chance that Luke rejects him. He seemed terrified… That’s why Calum needs to talk to him and explain himself. After a whole week living with the other boy, Calum has felt alone this weekend, he really misses Luke and wants to get him back. But how can he get Luke back when he wasn’t his to lose in the first place?

The dark haired boy is lost in his thoughts when a sudden hug crushes him against his locker. Amanda is pulling him close, circling her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face between Calum’s shoulder blades, which only makes the boy’s blood boil. He can’t get away from the hug so he stays there, patiently waiting for the girl to let him go. But then he hears those words: “I missed you so much, honey”, and Calum simply loses it. He turns around to face the girl, placing his hands on her waist in an attempt to pull her away when something catches his eye.

Luke is standing there, in front of them, with his soft blonde hair and innocent baby blue eyes, a blank expression crossing his beautiful face. 

Before Calum can react, the boy walks past him and disappears into the crowd of busy students, without looking back.

For the millionth time already, Calum fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> First of all, 127 kudos, WHAT?! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it!
> 
> There are only 2 more chapters to go (last chapter and epilogue) and I’m really sad but I don’t want to make it longer because it may end up being boring, you know? Anyway, I already know what I’m going to write next (Cake, obvs) and I’m really excited, I like the idea and I hope you like it too.
> 
> Aaaaaand, I’m sorry for this chapter. Compared with all the cakeness in the last one this is not that good (although I like Michael in this chapter, it was fun to write). 
> 
> So thank you and I love you! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.
> 
> Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.

“What is your problem?”, Amanda says, offended, and Calum wants to say so many things that his mind simply collapses and he ends up summarizing it. 

“My problem? You are my problem!”, he replies automatically, noticeable angry.

Calum usually has a really laid back and cool attitude but, after everything he’s been through, he can’t help but act this way. However, he doesn’t feel guilty at all, it’s not like Amanda deserves a better treat after all. 

“Excuse me? Is this the way you treat all your girlfriends?”, the redhead asks flipping his long hair over his shoulder before resting both of her hands on his hips.

Calum mirrors the girl’s posture mockingly, now completely fed up with her bullshit, “No, only the ones who cheat on me”, he rolls his eyes not trying to hide his accusatory tone and resentment. 

Amanda freezes, eyes wide open. It takes her a few seconds to speak again.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about”, she stutters, looking nervously at the almost empty hall. 

“Oh, I think you do, honey”, Calum states, sarcastically emphasizing the last word.

“Calum, I-“

“It’s over”

And he is out of her view before the girl can even blink.

\- o - 

Calum has been waiting the whole morning for this moment. Classes are over and people are rushing out of class. He is still sitting at his desk, eyes set on the front of the class where Luke is picking up his biology book and putting it into his grey backpack. 

When the blond is about to leave, Calum takes his chance.

“Hey”

“Hi”

“Can I talk to you?”

There are still a few students there and Luke waits patiently until they are gone to reply. Calum feels a knot forming in the pit of his stomach as he stands there, in front of Luke, who is looking at his feet avoiding Calum’s gaze. When both boys are alone, Luke raises his head to look right into the other boy’s dark eyes, wearing a determined expression on his face, and finally speaks.

“Look, I’m going to make this easier for both of us… Let’s forget about all of this, okay? You’ll forget about what I said and I’ll forget about the kiss so we can go back to our normal lives”

After that, Luke starts walking towards the door and Calum tries desperately to change his mind.

“Luke, let me expl-“

“No”, the blond interrupts harshly, momentarily turning to look at Calum, “I don’t want to know. Please, just… forget it”, the last words barely audible.

Luke looks defeated as he turns again, walking slowly away from the dark haired boy. He tried to cover his hurt up with anger but, somehow, Calum knows. He knows how sweet and kindhearted the other boy is. How soft and warm his smile makes him feel. And realizes how much the other boy has to be hurting to talk in that tone, because he is not like that. 

Calum knows Luke. 

Calum wants Luke. 

And he is not going to mess everything up one more time, because this might be the last time. 

So Calum moves forward instinctively, pushing his hands against the door Luke is trying to open, startling the other boy and trapping him between Calum and the door. Luke turns around immediately and sucks in a sharp breath when he realizes how close they are. 

“I can’t”

“W-what”, is the only thing the blond manages to put together.

Calum sighs and tries to calm down, lowering his face. There it is again, that horrified look on the blond’s face. Maybe he messed up again, but he has to explain himself. He raises his head to meet Luke’s baby blue eyes and starts. 

“I can’t forget it, okay? I really can’t and believe me when I say that I tried, but it’s so fucking hard to forget what I felt when I kissed you. I know that all of this is not fair to you and I’m sorry, I really am, but I don’t regret absolutely anything. What I’m trying to say is… that I really like you”

Calum waits for Luke’s reaction while trying to catch his breath.

“No… no, no, no, no! Stop it!”, Luke is frantically shaking his head and Calum’s face falls as he takes a step back from the other boy, “Of course this is not fucking fair, do you think that you can mess with my head like this? Do you think that you can kiss me only because you know I like you, then go back to your pretty girlfriend and now say all of that?”, this time Calum can feel that Luke’s frustration is real.

“Luke! I mean it! Listen-”

“Cut the crap, Calum”, the blond snaps, turning once again to open the door. 

“I said, listen”

Calum takes Luke’s hands from the door knob and presses him against the door. Even though Luke is taller, Calum is stronger. This time they are even closer, chest to chest, both breathing heavily. 

“I meant every single word I said. This morning when you saw me with Amanda, I was breaking up with her, we both know what she did to me and I’m not forgiving her. I don’t care about her anymore. But you know what? If she hadn’t cheated on me I wouldn’t care either. And you know why? Because of you, Luke. I can’t give you an explanation for what happened this week, it still seems unreal to me. But I can assure you that what I feel for you is, indeed, real. And if you don’t believe me or if you go now, I will follow you. I won’t stop until you give me a chance, just like you did with me…” 

Luke’s eyes are wider than ever and his heart is shuddering in his chest. 

“Calum, I…”, he breathes out, still shocked.

Calum is also shocked by his own outburst and he lets go slowly of Luke’s hands, “God, I’m sorry, I got carried away… If you need time I-“

This time, Luke is the one who interrupts, “Now you listen to me”, emphasizing the word ‘you’ and Calum obeys, a little taken aback by the other boy’s sudden confidence. 

He runs his fingers through his blonde hair as he speaks, “Truth is… I really like you, too. I've had a crush on you for a while now but, well, I guess you already know that, don’t you? I’m sorry for kicking you out and shouting at you and all of that...”, the blue eyed boy smiles sheepishly and Calum feels butterflies in his stomach. 

He is completely out of words, so he just smiles back. 

Without a word, Calum pulls Luke closer by his collar and gently cups his delicate face in both hands. Calum gives him a small smile before leaning forward hesitantly, capturing Luke’s lips in a sweet kiss. The blond practically melts into it as he places his hands on the other boy’s neck and opens his mouth slightly. Calum angles his head to deepen the kiss and Luke wishes he could stop time and live in that moment forever. 

The kiss is passionate but tender at the same time and when they break apart, they are both grinning widely and slightly breathless. They stay that way for a few seconds before Calum breaks the silence.

“Luke, would you go out with me on a date?” 

And Luke’s face splits into a wide genuine smile that makes Calum want to kiss him over and over again. He rests his forehead against Calum’s and answers simply.

“Of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… how was that? I really want to know your opinion of this chapter since it’s basically the last one and I hope you all enjoyed and liked the ending (there’s still an epilogue left, tho).
> 
> This is ending and I'm so sad aww...
> 
> Once again, sorry for the mistakes and thank you for all your comments and kudos (150 kudos omg!!!) :D
> 
> By the way, you can find me on tumblr: makeyourwaydreaming.tumblr.com


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Hood: Hot, popular, captain of the football team, mysteriously turned into a cat and clearly not enjoying it a bit.
> 
> Luke Hemmings: Awkward, shy, president of the biology club, cat lover and delighted with his new pet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Calum turns into a cat and Luke is more than happy to adopt it without knowing that his new furry friend is actually the boy who he has a ridiculous crush on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, my thoughts and prayers are with the people in Paris. I’m still completely shocked…

“So, what do you think about that one?”, Calum asks after spending a good 10 minutes in front of the shop window. 

A concentration frown crosses Ashton’s face as he replies, “Mhhh, I don’t know… I like this one better”

Calum sighs tiredly, running a hand through his messy hair, “Nope, I want it black”

He and Ashton have spent the whole morning looking for Luke’s birthday present and Calum wants to pull his hair out. He knows exactly what he wants to buy, but… which one? He never thought that choosing the perfect gift would be that hard. Luke totally deserves it, though. 

He and Calum have been together since December and Calum couldn’t be happier. After a few dates, the raven haired boy confirmed what he already knew, that he really liked Luke. As for the blond, it seems that getting to know Calum better only made him fall for the other boy even more. 

Now, it’s mid-July and Calum wants to surprise his lovely boyfriend, which seems to be more difficult than he expected.

\- o -

“Thoughts?”

Luke is standing awkwardly in front of Michael wearing slim dark jeans with a white button-up shirt and a navy blue blazer. 

“You look like you just stepped out of the pages of that famous porn best seller”, Michael mumbles nonchalantly, his mouth full of chips. 

Luke gives him a confused look, “Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?”, he asks innocently and Michael laughs. 

The blond pouts and goes back to rummage through the pile of clothes at the end of his bed.

After a few minutes, Luke clears his throat catching his friend’s attention again. Michael looks up from his phone at Luke who is now wearing dark ripped jeans and a worn out grey t-shirt. 

“What about now?”, he asks nervously.

“Okay, now you look like you can’t even afford that famous porn best seller”, Michael answers trying not to laugh but failing to conceal his amusement. 

Luke throws his hands up in frustration and sighs loudly, “God, you’re impossible”

“Me? You’re the one who has changed clothes 5 times already! It’s just a date, dude, and at the end of it your fancy clothes will probably end up scattered around the room”, his friend smirks, raising one eyebrow playfully. 

Luke feels his face burn but ignores that last part as he argues back, “It’s not just a date… we’re celebrating my birthday, it’s a special occasion!”

Both keep arguing until it’s time for Luke to go. He ends up wearing his favorite pair of dark jeans and a red flannel which Michael claims drives Calum crazy. The blond heads to Calum’s apartment as the sun sets and the sky gradually grows darker. Usually his boyfriend picks him up at his house before going on a date, but this time he asked Luke to go to his place and he agreed, it doesn’t bother him anyway. 

When he gets there, Calum opens the door with a grin on his face and Luke can’t help but smile back, he’s got the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.

“You look great”, Calum says and Luke makes a mental note to thank Michael for his fashion advise. 

The raven haired boy pecks him sweetly on the lips before taking his hand and guiding him into the living room. Once there, he turns to look at Luke, still smiling. 

“I have something for you”, he blurts out excitedly.

Luke blinks, “You got me a present?”, he asks with a little surprised tone which Calum finds adorable.

“Of course! What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?”, the other boy replies feigning offence. Actually, he is quite pleased with his lover’s reaction.

Without saying a word, Calum disappears into his bedroom leaving a very confused Luke standing in the middle of the living room. Shortly after that, he reappears with a big red box adorned with a silver bow on top which he places carefully on the table. The blond walks slowly towards the table, his gaze moving from the present to his boyfriend. Calum just smiles and nods, encouraging him to open it and he just does that, carefully untying the bow before opening the lid slowly.

“No way!”, the blue eyed boy gasps, covering his mouth with his hands, “Oh my God, I can’t believe this!”

A really small black kitten is looking at him with big golden eyes.

Luke immediately picks his new pet up and pulls him into a hug, ducking his face into the animal’s soft hair. Calum stays there, watching the scene and waiting patiently for his boyfriend to thank him or something. He was expecting a hug or a kiss but instead he is being completely ignored.

Calum starts to think that he may regret ever buying the kitten.

“I think you’re forgetting something”, he says after a while, wanting to redirect his boyfriend’s attention back to him.

Luke looks at him and his face lights up.

“True! The first thing I’m going to do is choose a good name for him”, he says thinking of what happened with Calum that night, and Calum rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and sighs.

Yeah… In fact, he is starting to regret it.

Luke seems to notice and leaves the cat inside the box again turning to Calum. The raven haired boy quickly grabs him by the waist, bringing him closer. He is not letting that little ball of fur steal his boyfriend again. 

“God this is great, I’m so happy!”, Luke beams and Calum feels proud of himself. He is the reason for that bright smile.

“Oh, really? Why is that?”, he teases, smirking.

Luke doesn’t hesitate in his answer, “Because of my new kitten!”

Calum gives him an annoyed look and Luke chuckles circling his arms around the other boy’s neck.

“And my boyfriend… But mostly my kitten”, the blond bursts into a loud laughter when he sees Calum’s frustrated reaction. 

Definitely, buying that damned creature wasn’t a good idea.

Calum rolls his eyes and, one more time, silences his boyfriend with a kiss. He likes to do that. A lot. And if the way Luke relaxes into his touch and grabs his shirt pulling him even closer is anything to go by, the blond seems to like it too. 

When they pull back Luke is smiling tenderly. 

“You’re the best and I love you so much”, his teasing tone is gone and his voice is laced with honesty. Before Calum can reply Luke kisses him again.

“I love you too”, Calum mumbles against the other boy’s soft lips and Luke smiles into the kiss, embracing him tighter. 

Well, if Luke’s happiness is what he gets, he may let the kitten stay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. This fic is officially over :(
> 
> Did you like it? Was the ending good enough? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Thank you very much for all the kudos and comments, you are all so lovely! I really didn’t expect this when I posted the first chapter, so thank youuuu :D
> 
> I think that you’ll hear (read) from me soon since I’m almost done with my next project which will be a lengthy Cake one-shot. I’m really excited and nervous about that one so hopefully you’ll tell me what you think when I finally post it.
> 
> Again, thank you and love you!!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to talk: makeyourwaydreaming.tumblr.es


End file.
